Air Gear:Broken Wings
by Beserker84
Summary: It has been 10 years since Kogarasumaru had risen to face the Tower. Then the government sticks their noses in, and destroys the Parts Wars this causes a team of rider claiming to bring freedom to rise, but they have darker intentions than anyone knows...
1. Resistance

**Air Gear: The Broken Wings**

_Chapter 1: Resistance_

At the Hirotaki Secondary School in Japan, Classroom A, the students were tense, waiting for the bell signaling the end of the school day to ring. Each and every one of them knew what today signified in the world of Air Treck: The return of the Parts Wars; each year after the battle for the Tower of Trophaeum the Parts Wars take a break to allow losers to like their wounds and allow winners to have a grace period. As the bell rung they rushed out in a stampede crushing anything in their path. Only one student didn't rush out with the rest. The student had shoulder-length white hair, and deep blue eyes, with his striped white and black shirt and his torn up jeans, he looked desolate and depressed, he marched out slowly and methodically. He was waiting for a certain signal before he took off to the sale. As he walked someone in the pack of students rushing out turned back and yelled

"Hey Raiden, hurry or you'll miss the big A-T Sale, you know it happens every year, let's all celebrate the return of the parts war!"

Hearing the signal of all-clear, a smile broke across the dismal face as he yelled "I'm coming, I'm coming wait up Getsuko!" and in an instant he pulled his A-Ts out of his backpack and before the nearest teacher could stop him he had them on and was riding the wall to get ahead of the entire mob.

From down below there were cries of "No fair he brought his A-Ts to school!" and "Someone stop him!" But their screams barely registered, because he all he knew was the remarkable, unmatchable, liberating feeling of riding, the feeling of being as free as the sky....

**

* * *

**

That was 2 years ago. Now, the Parts War is almost dead, and anyone involved has to worry that their families will be the next ones targeted and destroyed, or that they will be placed under maximum security arrest and have the sky stolen from them forever. Many people who have seen this horror have given up AT forever. In the Hirotaki Secondary School in Japan, Raiden sat, alone, isolated from the world as he was everyday, thinking about the day when A-T came crashing down like a bird with a broken wing. The police known as Wind G-Men had used their influence to create a team that served under them and slowly using dirty tactics they gathered all of the Regaila and used them to stop teams from forming using threats and destruction and slowly began to bring the Parts Wars to an end. So now, even on the day of the big sale, the enjoyment just wasn't there. So the bell run and students slowly filed out, still heading for the sale, but they didn't see the point in going if they would get arrested just for using the A-Ts they bought. The only thought of most studenrs was to find away to hide A-Ts from the Wind G-Force, but they couldn't do that without shutting down the parts wars so no one had ever thought of a solution and the Wind G-Force took over.

**

* * *

**

At the sale, there seemed to be a fight surrounded by a crowd of people had gathered around the store known as Downtown Sports. But as Raiden came closer he knew something was wrong, the crowd surrounding the"fight" were all members of the Wind G-Men and had their guns out. Then in a flash, the man spun on the spot jumped and kicked down towards the men below him. All they knew was a moment of confusion for nothing seemed to happen the the street exploded as if a bomb had gone off.

**Trick: Demonic Stroke**

As the Raiden turned, hoping not to be spotted he heard the noise and mistook it for gunfire, "Uh-oh, looks like an idiot picked a fight with the G-Men.", he thought to himself. Then he began to hear a faint buzzing and the sound of A-Ts revving down and he turned to see all of the Wind G-Men lying on the ground bleeding from their heads, obviously dead.

"Your age of dominance is over, you government dogs, whimper in the face of your new masters." The mysterious youth declared. His voice, so demeaning, so cruel, so harsh hat it could make the hairs on the back of your neck stand, was nothing compared to the fury with which he looked at the men lying beneath him. Then Raiden noticed that one had survived, and although he was not in any better shape than the others he insisted on resisting, and crawled toward an S.O.S button. Just as he pushed it the youth noticed him and turned, he appeared to become a blur as he moved towards the man and as he moved his leg flashed and the man exploded into a shower of blood. Raiden stood in shock as he watched the man's lifeless body fall.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you son of a bitch!!" Raiden yelled when he found his voice.

Kaitoo turned towards Raiden and saw his A-Ts in a bag, and instantly relaxed "Me? Why i am Kaitoo! Rejoice brother of the skies, for we of the Divine Storms will liberate the A-T world from the government, so this victory is your victory no, the worlds victory, for eventually even the government will recognize this as a holy sacrifice, their last chance at redemption before the ultimate dawn."

"You know something, there some things you obviously don't get, like the fact that random killings won't solve anything, much less free people!" Raiden yelled, enraged by the Kaitoos happines

"Wrong young one, these are not random killings, we purge the world of those who believe that they have the right to take away the freedoms of the sky." The youth responded in a mocking tone.

Something about the tone he used, and the way he shifted worried Raiden, he was right to be worried. The man seemed to move so fast he disappeared. By the time Raiden's brain could send a signal to his legs to jump backwards his left leg exploded into a sea of pain, cuts, and blood. Fighting through the pain, he dived into the nearby alleyway and put on his A-Ts.

"There's no use hiding or running, eventually the smell of your blood will reach my nose and I'll kill you." said the man in the same harsh, mocking tone.

"We'll see about that!" Raiden yelled as he jumped out with one leg already kicking then as his kick reached top speed he stopped for an instant, and then instantaneously accelerated firing a blast of sharpened air at his enemy.

**Trick: Midair Fang**

Kaitoo's eyes opened in shock as the air collided with him, creating a gash in his torso. "That's the last straw you little fuck, now, you've just pissed me off." He yelled in anger losing all composure, he could feel the animal inside of him getting control. "Try this on for size!!" he yelled as he stalled his A-Ts then shot his leg out. Before Raiden could think, he felt a blow with the strength of a train collide with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, sending him flying through the night.

**Trick: Death Storm**

When Raiden hit the ground he looked down and saw a circular hole in his shirt and blood oozing out of the new cut. That's when he realized he would need to use the special wheels he had made for himself a couple weeks ago. So he quickly switched wheels, and as he finished, Kaitoo walked over to him. So Raiden turned just in time to see the man bring down a dropkick and twist it an instant before impact.

**Trick: Spiral Doom**

He felt the blow before he saw it, the pain ringing in his skull, and feeling of something warm, trickling down his face "_Oh wait," he thought, "that must be the blood." _As he began to fade, one thought occurred to him: the person this Kaitoo had killed, and then he realized that the kid, not much older than him, had killed the man without remorse, without reason, just because he was there. The fact that someone like him claimed to be a Storm Rider, but was just like all the others, a greedy beast who claws at the sky, claiming he could fly enraged Raiden. The righteous anger flowed clearing his mind, and suddenly he knew what to do, Raiden brought his feet together, and kicked with all his strength, soaring high into the night then he did a back flip, and did a midair fang with both legs ending away from each other, attempting to avoid the strike, Kaitoo went to the middle where neither fang was. Surprised, Kaitoo felt the power of the kick although he had avoided the fangs.

**Trick: Moonride**

Both of them toppled, falling to Earth covered in blood. Kaitoo flew backwards, smashing into a building then falling into a dumpster. After working off the pain Raiden crawled away, towards his house but after 2 blocks collapsed onto his back and looked up into the sky and could only see a pure blood red, then he knew, it was dawn, and he wondered "**I wonder when I first noticed… that at the dawn, even the most war-torn world is made silent and solemn…… because the endless sky has become stained with blood.**" And as he fell into the darkness, he failed to notice the shadow looming over him.

The man, called Wizard simply looked down and said sadly "Poor little bird, looks like you broke your wings…"

* * *

**_Tricks_**

**Demonic Stroke-**Kaitoo spins, constantly building up air, then jumps and as the air flows into a hole in his A-Ts which must expand to allow all of the air, then he kicks and the air flows out along with extra thermal energy from the compression of the hole creating a heated bomb of air

**Midair Fang**-Raiden reverses the fangs 0-100-0 motion (100-0-100) so that way he doesn't need to be on the ground to unleash the fang

**Death Storm**-By putting his A-Ts in Neutral while they are rolling he collects air on the side of his A-Ts then turns his feet forward quickly and the air flows into the hole in his A-Ts then he kicks releasing the air which explodes into an air bomb of sorts

**Spiral Doom**- a midair death storm in the form of a dropkick

**Moonride**- Raiden kicks off with a lot of power, then in midair, backflips and fires two midair fangs that travel in outward perpendicular directions then and the center becomes a area of thick high pressure air that can deliver solid force


	2. Beckoning Darkness

_Chapter 2: The Beckoning Darkness_

Raiden awoke, he couldn't see thanks to a blazing light shining down like a beacon. After blinking a few times he noticed the strange man standing over his legs, and as he tried to kick out he noticed for the first time that he was tightly restrained to a bed and instantly began struggling against his bonds.

"Oh, so you're awake? That's good," said the old man finally noticing his captive was awake, "How are your legs feeling young man?"

"Let me go, you freak!" Raiden yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Calm down," the man said soothingly, "Haven't you noticed your legs are feeling better?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!" Raiden bellowed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

"I would not yell at the man who has total power over whether or not you ride ever again or could even kill you." The man said in a forced calm voice. When he saw Raiden's face go white, he knew he had made his point. "Besides, I am only healing your wounds, but there is something I didn't get," the man went on seemingly puzzled, "In the state you were in, how did you manage to make it so far?

"How do you even know that I went far before I passed out?" Raiden asked, a vein in his face pulsing as he forced a smile that was more of a grimace

"Well young man, you were leaving a trail of blood wherever you went so it wasn't that hard." laughed the old man.

In a flash Raiden remembered the events of the night before and realized he had no idea if Kaitoo had followed him here, "Old man, you're in danger, the guy I was fighting might be coming here now to kill me!"

"Don't worry young man I'm not known as the Wizard for nothing, I already covered your tracks for you." The old man said reassuringly, "Moreover, you're lucky to be alive, if you were facing a member of Divine Storm."  
"And why is that?" Raiden asked haughtily.

"Every member of Divine Storm is an escapee from the government's Project X." the old man explained.

"What is Project X and what does it have to do with Air-Treck??" Raiden asked, confused. Then for some reason unbeknown to Raiden Wizard turned away and began crying into his shirt. After a few minutes he had gathered himself and began to explain…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the HQ of the Divine Storm...

"So, you succeed in your mission, but you couldn't defeat a simple school child!!! Would you like to explain to me how that works!!!?" the man standing in the shadows of the dark, damp room.

"Sir, this child could not have been normal, he had the ability of a low-class King." Kaitoo complained miserably.

"That is no excuse, how many Kings have you killed in the past? What makes this child so special?" the man roared, infuriated that Kaitoo would make such excuses

"But sir, I couldn't use the D-Charger, you forbade me from it while I was in public." Kaitoo whined.

"Fine, if you ever see this kid again you may use the D-Charger, but for now, I'm going to give you a new mission, I want you to locate and incapacitate the Wizard, that man has been very damaging to our plan, we need to keep him under control."

"Yes sir!" Kaitoo declared, and in a flash he was gone.

"...And Rose, please follow Kaitoo, make sure he isn't up to any mischief this time."

"Yes master..." and a young woman stepped out from the darkness and and she too disappeared.

* * *

Raiden was stunned.

He had heard the story but it didn't register properly in his mind; the government had taken 14 children implanted nanobots in them and trained them in an underground tower to be able to handle any type of environment, and they discovered that their one and only weakness was that they couldn't fly... So they had the people who loved Skating build high powered, motorized roller-blades. Eventually the project was shut down and the children locked away and everything stamped confidential; the only reason the wizard knew about it was because he had been on the program himself. Then a year later one child escaped a hid himself in society never to be found again... The others escaped only recently, and formed the team: Divine Storm whose apparent purpose was to take down the Wind G-Force. This team claimed to be on the side of justice and good, while the methods they used were worse than even the Wind G-Force's tactics. But even though his mind was numbed by all of this, he had a feeling that the Wizard was hiding something from him...

"So old man, what happened to that kid who escaped first and disappeared?" Raiden asked suspiciously.

"No one really knows some says he's dead other say he's biding his time, waiting for the right moment to get revenge but well never know 'till it's too late. But that's not important right now, you need to understand the plan that the other 13 have."

"What do you mean plan?" Raiden inquired.

"They plan on taking the Regalia and hooking them up to the Sky Regalia's core." the old man yelled obviously annoyed that Raiden didn't understand, "The reaction that would follow would open the Gate of Truth to everyone on the planet!"

"I'm sorry, but what's the Gate of Truth?" Raiden asked utterly confused now.

"Augggghhh!!! You know nothing, the Gate of Truth is the whole reason that the children were created, the gate is a super-matter solution found only in the deepest parts of the antarctic, in the ruins of an advanced ancient civilization. Its chemicals give people true knowledge and power, but they take whatever is most important to them. the Gate does this by overloading the brains nerves with pure unrestrained energy and the brain has to shut certain things down permanently to keep redirecting the flow, which gives you power, but the average person's brain wouldn't be able to do this and they would die from the extreme radiation, so the children were trained to be able to handle the Gate if it ever awoke by constantly being either in life-threatening conditions, or super gravity, after a while they were allowed to go outside and see the sky and they loved it, but then they were shut back away in the tower, and because of how they were treated they came to loath any one who claimed to be able to take away the freedom of the sky aka the government so they want to know who is worthy to know the ultimate truth, worthy to wield ultimate power."

"But why kill so many, just to get power?"Raiden asked.

"Don't you get it, it isn't for the power, they want to prove the government wrong, and show the world that no one has the power to claim the "freedom" of the sky, no matter how many people they must kill and-" The Wizard began still agitated.

"That's enough Wizard," Raiden growled, his resolve strengthening, for now his reason for hunting down Kaitoo had surrpassed revenge, "I don't need any other reason to kick their asses, so you'd better hurry up so I can fix my A-Ts; I've got a team to make!"

* * *

The next day in school...

Even as Raiden walked in, he could he 1999 pairs of eyes staring him down. It seemed that either he had done something horrible and he couldn't remember what or they had heard about the fight and wanted to know if it was true. His suspicions were confirmed when Getsuko came up and asked him"So Rai, whats this I hear about a fight?"

From his tone, Raiden could tell he was mad about having to hear about the fight from someone other than Raiden, but decided not to give him the whole story "Calm down Getsuko the fight just happened as I was ggoing to the sale, some kid was being a bitch about things so we got into a fight."

"By kid, do you mean Kaitoo?" Getsuko asked shrewdly.

"Wait how did you know who I fought?" Raiden asked, feeling like there was something he was missing.

"Well, your whole little fight got on the web, and everyone saw it." Getsuko said his anger nearing its peak, "So what I want to know is...WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST!!"

"Relax Getsuko," Raiden stated calmly, "I was in the hospital, so how could I call you?"

"Well... fine, just next time try to remember you can call for backup okay?" Getsuko said calming down.

"Okay, I'm sorry dude, but I came to ask you if you would join a team I'm making."

"Sure," Laughed Getsuko, who was obviously in a better mood now, "So what are we called?"

"Well...I wasn't sure but Iwas thing thinking Guardian wings, you know, like a guardian angel but we would be protecting A-T from the government and from the Divine storm."

"Who's the Divine Storm?" Getsuko asked.

"The kid that I fought, Kaitoo is a member, but I dont know anything about the other members." Raiden responded, realizing how little he knew about the team he wanted to defeat so badly.

"Alright, so we'll go with that name and we'll try to find out more about the G-Force's team and Divine Storm, but how are we gonna get more members for the team?" Getsuko asked assuming his friend had a plan.

"Well I guess we'll have to just put up posters or something?" Raiden said, unsure.

"Fine, I'll get info on our enemies and you get signs and the emblem ready, okay?." Getsuko replied, disappointed.

_

* * *

_"Kaitoo, Kaitoo, slow down Kaitoo!" Rose was yelling, just as she had been yelling for the last 10 minutes while she was chasing him.

"Leave me alone, I'm just tracking the Wizard like I was told to." Kaitoo complained, not losing a step.

"Then let me help, you will need back up." she said panting, wondering when his speed had increased so much.

"This should be far enough." Kaitoo said, finally stopping, losing the attitude he had used leading her this far.

"Far enough for what?" Rose asked.

"For no one to find your body." Kaitoo said quite calmly, his back towards her.

"So, you mean to kill me eh? Is this treason?" Rose said slowly backing away.

"No, I just don't want to be rusty when I face the kid with this." Kaitoo said in the same cruel voice.

Then Rose realized why she hadn't been able to keep up with him,"No! You're using th-" Thats all she got to say before he spun around and vanished, while cuts and holes appeared all over her body as she fell she saw him behind her and she died as he whispered in her ear "I'll just blaim it on the Wizard." and as he turned, her blood rained, and he opened his mouth to drink, "Delicious." he said gulping it down...

* * *

That night Raiden had a very strange dream:

_He found himself in a surprisingly bright room, then as the door closed behind him, he remembered why he had come in here in the first place, he had heard mysterious and beautiful voices coming from somewhere inside the room. As he walked in, their song changed to one of mourning and depression that seemed to fill the soul, it wrenched the heart and seemed to be calling him. So he followed... After a little whiles walk, he came upon a door no, more of a gate that was inscribed identically on each side in a strange language he could not understand, but it seemed familiar somehow, and in the gate there was nothing but darkness, yet he could sense that there was something deeper, something that was hiding just out of sight trying to taunt him. He had to know what was in there but his gut told him something here was very, very, very wrong. He knew he would have to chose whether or not to go through and his gut told him he could only make the choice once. _Just as he made his decision he awoke, in a cold sweat.

"Man what the hell was all that?!" Raiden said holding his throbbing head. Then the alarm clock went off. It was 7:00 am, he was late for school. "Shit!" he muttered as he threw on his clothes trying to make his bus.

At school Getsuko confronted him "Dude what the hell, you didn't tell me that Divine Storm is the 2nd strongest team in Japan!!" How are we suppsed to fight against them?!"

"Hey, dont worry we wont fight yet, we'll just establish our area and train until were good enough to take part in the parts war." Raiden said, trying to calm his friend down, "Besides, I have the posters, our emblem and area stickers ready to go, I had to stay up so long I nearly missed the bus."

"Fine, when are we finding out who wants to join?" Get suko said angrily.

Tonight at 5, near the old gym," Raiden said, already anticipating that the school would be on high alert because he had put the posters in the open, "and by the way you'll have to use the escape tunnel to get there, because the school guards are gonna be watching really carefully."

"Wait, how do they know?" Getsuko asked sounding suspicious.

"Come on, think! I put the posters in the open, on the school walls, this way to get to the meeting they'll have to use A-Ts to get around the guards." Raiden said explaining.

"Oh, so its like an initiation then." Getsuko reponded, understanding now.

"Yep, exactly." Raiden said proud of his plan.

* * *

Later that night...

Raiden couldn't believe who had come to the meeting and had made it through the guards. Aside from Getsuko and himself, the people included: Ookima, the strongest kid in school, he was tall with very short spiky hair and his arms were gigantic, so it was a bit of a shock to see him wearing A-Ts; Tate, short for Tatekimaru he was known as the dark horse of the school from the way he looked you wouldn't guess he was particularly good at anything, but he was the best long distance runner for the track team, he had one the school many competitions and awards; Then there was Christl, she was, in Raiden's opinion, the cutest girl in school, but he had been too afraid to get close to her, so he hadn't known much about her much less that she liked Air Treck; and last but not least, there was Sukai he was the most carefree person you would ever meet, he had been attacked, when he was little, so nothing could shake him as much as that experience could, so after everyone found out he became a school-wide pity magnet even though he always had a smile on his face.

"Okay, since its 5:30, I'm gonna assume that everyone that's coming is here already, so let's start the meeting." Raiden said, tired of waiting.

"So when do we start getting ready for the Parts Wars?" Ookami asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, we're gonna start training tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning, but what we need to settle now now is how we are gonna finance this team, so who has a job?" Raiden asked, changing the subject. Only three out of the six people there raised their hands. "That's not good enough, everyone else is gonna have to get part-time jobs."

"Alright, we'll get jobs, but how much of our salary are we putting into this?" Tate asked.

"Everyone is gonna have to put in 20 percent of their salary for parts, repairs, emblems, and area stickers." Raiden said matter-of-factually, "By the end of the month I want us to be ready to take on B and C class teams okay?"

That sounds good to me," Getsuko said rubbing his hands together, "Okay, who wants food I bought enough for an army!" Then after a night of peaceful conversation and eating the team went back to their houses, having no idea that they were already being watched...

* * *

3 Days later, in school...

Everyone knew right away by that Monday exactly who was on the Guardian Wings, tthey would have scars on their face from the training, but for some reason Christle had none. Soon people began wondering what the the teams goal was, whether they would try to take over the school as many teams had done. Slowly but surely, everywhere you looked, all over the school, there were area stickers for the Guardian Wings. Everyone could see that the everyone on the team was having more fun than they ever had. But no one knew that the time for fun was over...

Later that day...

"Raiden, Raiden!" Getsuko yelled, "Raiden where are you?! We have a major problem!"

"What, What?" Raiden asked.

"One of the sub-teams of Divine Storm challenged us!!!" Getsuko panted.

"But, we're not ready." Raiden said panicing.

"But they set it for tomorrow at 4:30!!" Getsuko responded.

"Shit, we can't just say no, we're gonna have to fight them, so what class is it?" Raiden moaned.

"Since they challenged us, its F-Class, Dash." Getsuko said being calmed by Raiden's composure.

"Fine we'll meet them at the gym, go tell the rest of the team, I'm gonna set up the course."

* * *

The gym at 4:30 the next day...

Raiden and his team had arrived 15 minutes early, waiting, and as 4:30 approached they began tohope their opponents wouldn't show up. But at exactly 4:30 they appeared and raiden couldn't believe who was leading them, it was Kaitoo!!

"What are you doing here!" Raiden yelled.

"Hey, I'm just here to settle the score, kid." he replied in his usual mocking tone, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows the rules of F-Class, so where is the track, who's first?"

"The track is from here around the rooves and the back, as for who go first, I think captain's should go first," Raiden said coping his tone, "Unless you're too afraid to face me?"

"Alright bitch, let's go." Kaitoo said, failing to hid his anticipation. Then both riders took their positions at the starting point. then they saw the flag hit the ground and were off. Raiden took the lead right away, he also realized right away something was wrong, last time he hadn't been able to see Kaitoo move and even with training he knew he shouldn't be leading so he decided to look back and he saw it, the change in the run, the bloodlust in his eyes and that he was walking then, he vanished....Raiden knew he was finished before the blow came, he had known all along, but he never expected for every inch of his body to get smashed and broken. As he slipped in and out of consciousness, he heard he friends calls, but he had no strength, no ability, no power just as his emotions peaked, it all went black...

**Trick: Eternal Slumber**

He found himself in the lab from his dreams, and he knew, that he was unconscious. but then he heard the voices, calling him, more quickly and louder this time. So he found the Gate again, but now, the was a figure, standing in the gateway and it spoke "Come here, come get your memories, you can't win without me, come through the Gate into the darkness..." it hissed.

Then, even though he hadn't taken a step, the memories came back, he saw a darker version of himself destroying everything in his path. "If that's what I become then no thanks." he said resolutely

"Fine, let your friends down, I dont care, but whatever you chose, you dont have much longer to pick." the figure said. Then Raiden remembered his friends would need him to defeat the enemy, and then he began seeing visions of all of them being struck down, dying. So with a heavy heart, and his friends in his thoughts, he chose to enter the Darkness once more....

* * *

**Tricks**

**Eternal Slumber**- Kaitoo rides in neutral then turns allowing the air resistance to lessen, so his speed increases then rides the slipstream of the flowing air to "vanish" and as he approaches the target he kicks repeatedly sending multiple crushing blows to the target


End file.
